My imaginary friend
by xXhinata hyuga
Summary: Hinata Hyuga has the perfect family, on the outside. Her family has a dark secrete and the only thing that allows her to cope is her imaginary friend. But what happens when her friend turns out to be not so imaginary?
1. Chapter 1: hinata Hyuga

I do not own any of the Naruto characters being presented in this fan fiction. If a fan character is presented in this story you will be told.

So these Chapters will alternate between Hinata's and Naruto's point of view (pov) Also I want to explain a little bit more about this fan fic so you will not get confused. So Hinata and Naruto both live their own lives. Each of them has their own hardships and somehow they are able to intereact with each other so cretin amount of time. BUT each of them think that the other is a imaginary friend. They end up meeting each other in a few chapters and extra. I am just explaining a bit of this because I don't want to confuse any of you.

* * *

Hinata's POV

Hello, I'm Hinata Hyuga, daughter to Hiashi Hyuga and heiress to the Hyuga incorporation. I also have some of the top grades in my classes. On the outside my family is perfect. Perfect house, perfect father, and perfect kids, perfect in every way. But that's not the truth, it's all a lie. Want to know what the truth is?

When dad isn't in front of the camera or in public he's a monster. He's always drunk or high off of something and it's been like this since mother died. He's anything but perfect. If either my sister or I get out of line, we get scolded, sometimes even beaten. When something goes wrong with the corporation, anything from having an employ get out of hand to losing a business deal, my sister and I are the ones that pay. He will beat us while scolding us that it's our fault.

The only ones who know what happens behind closed walls are my father, sister, cousin Neji, and I. We can't go to the cops because my father is too sneaky to leave evidence. Even if I did tell the cops what could they do? They would find nothing to convict him with and once they were gone the abuse would get worse. I can't let that happen.

The only thing keeping me sane is my imaginary friend. I know it sounds silly, but he's been there for me ever since I was little. He has yellow hair and the brightest blue eyes you will ever see. I always see him wearing an orange and black jacket with black pants. He always finds a way to cheer me up; despite the fact he too has his own problems. I'm really not sure why I dreamt up a man who also has his own scared past. Maybe it's because I wanted somebody who could understand.

Apparently he has no family; they died when he was little. His godfather is always drunk as well and chasing after girls. He's constantly bullied by the kids near his home and by the kids at school. I know this may also sound weird but, I love him. I have since I was little, sometimes it scares me. How can I be in love with a figment of my own imagination? I don't even know myself but maybe that's why I imagined him. I need somebody to love… I needed somebody to show me kindness, I simply just needed somebody.

If he were real I know he'd be able to save me from this. He's often told me that one day if he could he'd take me away. That he'd make the pain go away. I guess it's nice to dream about that one day a knight in shining armor to come to my rescue. And not just take me away, to take my sister and cousin away too. But he can't, he's not real. No matter how hard I wish he was real I know he's not.

Suddenly a voice pierced through my train of thought "Hinata damn it you worthless daughter are you listening?!" came the voice of my one again drunken father. "I-I'm sorry father." I quickly replied knowing what happens if I answer with delay. "Worthless girl!" He spat before taking a drink out of his fifth cup of sake. As always he never repeats himself until insulting me. "I'll be happy once you leave this home you wretch! So you better be on your best damn behavior for when your fiancé comes here." This made me wince.

I am engaged to none other than Sasuke Uchiha a young heir to the Uchiha Chordi Company. Why? Because my father wants to get rid of me and is hoping that my marriage to him will increase profits and media press. I'm nothing more than a toy to both of them. I hear Sasuke already has a mistress, a young pinkette named Sakura Haruno. I am actually just glad that he found somebody. Sasuke has been my friend since we were little, but after his parents died he became so cold. So having a girlfriend is really the best thing for him. I even told him that if this marriage goes through I will be fine with him seeing who he likes. After all we are only friends nothing more.

"Y-yes father." I replied to him quickly once more. After Hiashi, my father took another drink of sake he spoke "Good." Then suddenly a loud crashing noise was heard. One of my father's servants had dropped a tray full of china dishes. "You worthless servant!" He called getting up and raising a hand. She looked terrified while dropping to her knees and begging to be forgiven. "You think I will forgive a pathetic person like you?" he roared and was ready to strike her down. "No! Please father please don't!" I hollered out. He turned to me, wrath and anger filling his eyes. "Seems you still haven't learned your place!" he shouted. The last thing I knew was his figure towering over me, then darkness.

* * *

So this is a little different from how I am used to writing. This is a view of the more darker side of Hinata's and Naruto's life in a more modern situation. So just for some quick information. Hinata and Naruto both think each other aren't real. Because somehow ever since they were younger they have been able to see each other. even interact with each other. Hinata's betrothal to Sasuke will be called off eventually and he will end up with Sakura. OH and Sakura and Sasuke know each other and Sakura knows Naruto. Basically it's a little confusing in the beginning so I'm sorry if it confuses you I'm really not sure how to explain this one very well. I can only tell you that everything will turn on okay. The pairings are Naruhina, sasuSaku (though I don't like this pairining) NejiTen, and maybe a few others here and there.


	2. Chapter 2: Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto's POV

Silently I sat there on my bed looking at the clock that sat on my bed stand. Today was relatively boring for me like all the other days. It really was just the same old same old. My godfather was no where around, knowing him he was probably drunk at a strip club again. Nothing good had happened today but I know one thing that would change my whole day. _Her_. Sure I know she's not real, but she is somebody who needs me. Unlike most people she really needs me. Even if I did just make her up in my mind it was nice to be wanted. She even returned her own affection to me, the way she looks at me; I really want somebody to look at me like that. At least somebody I haven't dreamed up. If she was real she'd be my idea of a dream girl.

Her body was in the shape of a perfect hourglass, curves in all the right places if you know what I mean. Now I'm not as big as a pervert as my godfather is but it's hard to miss her chest. Even though she tries to hide it under baggy clothing it's still pretty noticeable. Her lips look soft and are the color of pale pink cherry blossoms. Not only that, but her skin tone was pale making her look even lovelier. Also she had long hip length midnight blue hair with bangs that rested just above her eyebrows. Man I love her appearance, and not just her appearance but her personality as well.

Occasionally, I know it sounds weird, but I'm not sure how I can but I can touch her. Maybe I'm going crazy because I swear I can feel the warmth of her hand when she desperately clings to me. Sometimes I find my shirt wet right where she had been crying, but maybe I spilt water on me or something? Whatever the reason I couldn't help but wait for the moments to pass by until I could see her again.

Suddenly my room began to look as if it was moving out of portion, it became hazy and a new room took the place of mine. It was painted a soft lavender color with simple yet expensive items that decorated the room. It really was rather plain but it was nice. Suddenly I notice her, starring at herself in the mirror, and what I saw broke my heart.

There she was standing gently placing a finger of her split lip. Bruises decorated her delicate body and some blood, instantly I could tell what happened. Her father, the damn bastered beats her all the time. I often find her beaten up or bruised, even so her body seems to heal herself in a way where no marks are left on her perfect porcelain colored skin. But then again that could be, because she's not real. "Hinata?" I started "What happened?" I asked while walking over to her. She jumped half frightened and afraid that I was her father but quickly calmed down upon seeing me. "N-Naruto-kun!" she shouted and nearly leapt upon me. She clung to my jacket and began to weep. I locked her in my arms and gently brought her to her bed before sitting down. Gently I place my hand under her chin lifting her face up to look at me. "Hinata… what happened?" I asked once more repeating myself. "F-father he… A-a servant a-accidently dropped a plate f-full of china dishes. H-he went to punish her w-when I spoke up for her he beat me instead." She spoke finally responding to me. "That bastared." I spoke and pulled her even closer into my embrace. "I promise I'll find a way to get you out of here." "A-and my little s-sister Hanabi and Neji?" she asked looking hopeful "Yes them too." I added. I have seen her sister and cousin; they pass by me like I don't exist. But that happens when Hinata is at my house and anyone is ever over where I live. I admit it is frustrating that none of them see me, but I can understand nobody seeing her. I mean she is my own figment of imagination.

It's funny because whenever I have my best friend Sakura over Hinata seems to be jealous of my time with her. Whenever I ask her about it she will look away with a pouting face, her bottom lip pushed out in the pouty lip way. It was cute and it made me want to taste that bottom lip of hers more. But of course I can't, but it wouldn't hurt to try it one day.

As we sat there I gently caressed her cheek which always calmed her down. I could fell her relax in my arms and began to calm her weeping. I began to examine her injured lip and skin but I didn't go too far in examining her body since she'd protest and blush if I told her to remove her shirt. "Doesn't seem so bad." I said while giving her my grin that always cheered her up. "In a few day's you will be right as rain before you know it, better believe it!" as much as I wanted to believe that, I knew once the wounds healed they would be replaced once more with new injuries.

Suddenly I flopped her and myself down on her bed and pulled her body close to mine. I could feel her face and body heat up as a blush spread across her face. This made me give a playful smirk "don't worry I won't do anything to you, with ought your consent that is." I chuckled as she squeaked and began to fidget in my grasp. I leaned forward so my breath could be felt on the nape of her neck. "Just calm down, I'm not your father, I won't hurt you." With this I felt her once again relax and melt into my hold. After a while I saw her fall sound asleep. She's beautiful when she sleeps like that. All the worries she has melts away and so do mine. Holding her close to me while in hailing her lavender scent made everything alright. If she was real and if this was real id be the happiest man alive. She always got me to be a bit out of character when around her, she made me soft and gentle. I liked it, I wanted to protect her and whisper soft things into her ears that made her calm down when she was hurt. Even when she wasn't she enjoyed my goofy personality unlike most people. I love her, my figment of my imagination. I know she's not real but I love her completely. Suddenly I felt the room began to blur once more. "Damn it give me more time please!" I shouted out begging for more time with her. But it was too late, I was lying on my bed in the same position I was on Hinata's bed. But, I was with ought her. Damn my imagination, why won't it let me stay when I so desperately want to be there? I simply just wanted to be with her, even if she's my imagination.

* * *

I hope I did okay with Naruto's softer side, I really am not to good and Naruto's personality. But I hope to improve, anyways review please if possible? I want to get your opinions on the story so far and where you think this may or may not be headed.


	3. Chapter 3: Untill tomarow comes

Hinata's POV

I'm really not sure how long had passed since I fell asleep in Naruto's embrace but it must have been awhile. I could no longer fell his warm arms around me. Or at least what I imagined where warm arms. My body still smelt of him, or at least what I think he'd smell like. Cheap instant ramen was his natural musk. Or it could be because of all the ramen he eats. I know it's his favorite food because I saw him eating it once and he told me.

Suddenly I wished I hadn't woken up because every inch of my body hurt. I managed to pry myself out of bed and once again went to my mirror. My broken and bruised lip was bleeding once more. Off white eyes examined the contents sitting on the dresser that was in front of my mirror. There was makeup concealer, blush, and a few other beauty products I used to hide my bruises. There was also a special ointment I used for cuts. I grabbed the ointment container and began to unscrew the lid. I then dipped my pinkie into the ointment and gently began to apply the white cream to my bottom lip.

After I was done applying ointment I re-screwed back on the lid to my ointment container and sat it down. I then picked up my makeup concealer and began to apply it to my visible bruises. I managed to cover most of them up though some of the darker bruises where hard to hide. Half the time I wonder how my face and skin can handle so much of this abuse. The only time I get away from it is when I am at school or when I am with Naruto, my imaginary friend.

Honestly I can't wait to get out of this house, even if I have to marry Sasuke, I can still get out of here. But, I'm afraid for my sister because she will be left behind and so will my cousin.

Then a knock came to my door and I turned to see who it was. A girl appeared in my room, long auburn hair and pale off white eyes like mine. She was the servant girl from earlier who I had spared from my father's wrath. "Um miss…. Uchiha Sasuke is here." She replied softly while adverting her eyes from me as if she was ashamed. "T-thank you… p-please tell him I will be there in a bit." With this she nodded and went to leave, but paused just outside my door "Oh… and miss? Thank you... for earlier." She whispered before disappearing out the door.

At least I had done something good for today, I managed to spear her some pain. I returned my gaze once more to my mirror and added some last minute touch ups to my skin where some bruises where still noticeable. After seeing there was nothing else I could do for my battered and bruised skin I left my room. Sasuke and I were given time alone because father wanted us better acquainted and he wanted us to get used to being alone with each other. Upon my arrival to the room where Sasuke was I could instantly felt his gaze lock onto me.

"What happened?" he questioned seeing the slightly visible bruising. "N-nothing... I-I just hurt myself is all." I lied to him which I could tell he didn't believe me because of his expression. After a moment or so of silence he shrugged "If you say so." was his response. "S-so um h-how have you been?" I asked so the subject would be turned away from me. "Fine… Oh Sakura told me about some boy from her school. Since I managed to get her transferred to our school she asked if I could do the same with him." With this I tilted my head "A-and did you?" I asked "Yes… He will be coming to school on Monday which is tomorrow."

I couldn't help but be surprised by his words "W-why did you help him get transferred Sasuke-kun?" I asked softly. He sighed before answering "I heard about his hard life… that and he's Sakura's best friend." With this I now finally understood why. To everyone else Sasuke is a cold heartless person. But around Sakura and me he was much softer and he truly wanted to make Sakura happy. So if that meant helping out he friend he's never met he would do it.

"I-I see, w-well I'll do my best to help them b-both around the school." I replied with a cheerful smile. Sasuke nodded his head a bit grateful to me. "Thank you Hinata." He replied with a small smile on his face. "Well I should get going home. I only came to let you know." Replied Sasuke once more as he got to his feet. "A-Alright good bye Sasuke-kun. W-want me to walk you to the door?" "No I'm fine. " He replied to me and left the room.

After he was gone I returned to my own room and gazed at the time. It was late and I should get my rest. Silently I slipped on my silk pajama dress and slid into bed. Even though I was attempting to sleep peacefully, my mind was racing about all that has happened today and all that will happen.


	4. Chapter 4: It's gona be a long night

Naruto's POV

I laid in my bed for a few more minutes after I was back to my normal reality. Though truth be told I wished I hadn't. I'd rather get lost in my sweet daydream where I'm a girls knight in shining armor. Quickly I removed my jacket and held it up to my nose and inhaled. It smelt of my cheap ramen I eat, some sweat, which I honestly didn't mind. Then the scent I was looking for filled my lungs. It smelled of lavender and something else sweet.

I could have stayed like that for forever but a knock came from my front door. Why on earth is somebody knocking at my door at this time of night? Can't they just call? Oh well might as well get up and see what they want.

Reluctantly I pulled myself away from my jacket and from my simi comfortable bed and headed to the door. Another loud impatient knock came from my door "I'm coming!" I hollered back to the door know knowing who it is. As my hand grabbed the door knob, turning it, then yanked the door open my original guess on who it was ended up being right. There stood Sakura Haruno, my ex crush, in the door way. Quickly a flash and pink darted past me and enter my home. "Guess what?!" she screeched loudly at the top of her lungs.

This made me to recoil back a bit before closing the door. "hmmm?" was the only noise I made knowing that was all she needed to continue. "My boyfriend managed to get us into his school! Both of us we will be going tomorrow!" squealed the pinkette and jumped up and down. "Eh?! Both of us?" I asked her confused. Why would he help me get into the school? Hmm maybe he figured it increase his chances with her. Who knows?

I think Sakura's relationship with her boyfriend is where I got a bit of Hinata's past. Sakura is dating a rich guy who does everything fancy. But he's engaged. Just like Hinata's fiancé is dating somebody. It's a bit weird that I included this into my own dream land but maybe it's because when I was younger I had a HUGE crush on Sakura. Though she always said she had a boyfriend. It does disgust me though that she'd be datting somebody who is engaged to be married! But at the same time the marriage was arranged… who's to say the two even like each other?

"So I expect you to behave Naruto when we get to the school! You have no idea what Sasuke and I had to do to get you in." she huffed "Yeah… I'm sure it was real horrible." The sarcasm in my voice was clear to hear. Yeah I'm sure it was real 'hard' to get him to do something for you. Oh well I guess I should just be happy that I'm getting out of that other high school. I still remember all the toilet swirly's, wet willies, fights, and even being slammed or confined in my locker. Which happened a lot more then you think it would.

"Narutooooo!" came Sakura's warning tone whenever she drags out the last vowel of my name. I gulped and took a few steps back "S-Sakura-chan…" I quickly puttered out. Her fist was raised in the air warningly. "Say you promise not to make a fool out of me! Or out of you!" so that's what she was worried out that I'd make her look bad in some fancy school. "I promise!" was my response which I said quickly to avoid a freakishly strong punch to my face. Seeming to be satisfied she lowered her hand and placed it onto her hip "Good."

Lucky for me I managed to avoid that punch. Though something else happened I wasn't expecting. Suddenly she became angered once again and punched me, hard; it sent my flying across the room. "What the hell Sakura?! Damn that hurt! What did I do?" I screamed seeing her towering figure of me and eyes narrowed. "That was for earlier today!" earlier today? Let's see I did very little today she would be angry about. I talked to Hinata, went to school, did a little homework, ohhh she means THAT.

Earlier today I had gotten in a fight of sorts with some other guys. It started as a yelling competition, sort of. Some guys where making fun of me apparently they hadn't done there research on me.

_Flash back. (Flash backs are in third person view since it's in past tense)_

"_Hey Naruto! Your mama's sleeping with Kakashi sensei!" they hollered at Naruto who in return gave a dull look to the boys. "Oy! Baka! My mom's dead idiots!" he snapped back and they looked surprised for a moment. They examined his face as if trying to tell if he was being honest or not. "Well that explains your lack of manners!" Naruto rolled his eyes and turned back to what he was doing. A fist slammed down onto his table where he had been eating lunch. "Just because you're an orphan doesn't mean you can just ignore us like this!"Once again Naruto gazed up at them but this time slightly angered. "Didn't your mom ever tell you that picking on people and being an ass is wrong?" he spoke smugly. At this the high school boy grabbed Naruto by his jacket and gave a death glare at him. "No orphan who doesn't have a Mama is gona talk about mine like that you Bastered." answered the brunette haired boy. "That's funny, so you can make fun of my dead mom but I can't make fun of yours? What a hypocrite." Spat Naruto in response. With this a full out brawl consumed and it took several teachers to pry the boys apart._

_End of flash back_

The worse injury I had received was a bloody nose, though I couldn't say the same about the other guys. For the next ten minutes Sakura bickered with me about how fighting is wrong and how there are other ways to solve problems. Which was all amusing to me since her version of ending a fight was a good blow to the head by her punch. Shortly after her lecture she left me alone in peace. Or so I thought because shortly after she left, jiraiya my pervy godfather, came come with a girl in one arm. He reeked of all the sake he had been drinking that night. The girl also appeared to be wasted. Great there goes my plan for a peaceful sleep, whenever jiraiya brings home a girl it's anything **but** quiet in this house. Its gona be a long night.

* * *

I just want to say WOW! I posted three started chapters yesterday and I was a bit disappointed that when I got off it only had 12 views after 3 hours. I got online and it had 400 + views! 8 followers, 2 faves, and 4 reviews! I love you guys! Thanks for the support! Feed back is always welcome.


	5. Chapter 5: He's Really here

Hinata's POV

Something started to screech loudly in my ear. I opened up one eye ball to see my alarm clock screaming at me, and loudly. Lazily I thrashed my hand about for the snooze or off button. _Click_. Went the sound of the off button being pushed. I then propped myself up on my elbows and looked blankly up at the ceiling. After a few more moments I climbed out of my bed and got to my feet.

Now I had to do my basic morning routine. I headed to the shower and began to remove my cloths. Once completely striped of anything to wear I stepped into the shower after turning on the nozzle to the water. After my shower I got out and wrapped a towel around me. While using a spare towel I whipped off the condensation from the mirror and look in. I looked terrible, the shower had washed off my coverup makeup and my purple and blue bruises on my body were showing again. While brushing back some wet hair behind my ear I examined the only bruise that was on my face, other than my split lip but that's doesn't count. It was the bruise that had knocked me out of the first blow. It was right on the temple of my skull.

This reminds me of the first time I had ever met Naruto; it was about seven years ago.

_Flash back_

_Hinata had just returned to, what seemed to be at the time, her gigantic room. Tears where streaming down her cheeks as she cradled her sore head gently in her hands. A large bruise was occupying the spot next to her temple and pain kept surging threw every nerve. At the time she had short midnight blue hair that went a bit longer then her chin. As she pulled herself onto her bed she went into the fetal position. Every inch of her body hurt in pain from the many beatings she had just received. Little did she know that there was also a boy somewhere out there who was also in the same pain. Both were wishing for somebody who could understand what they were going through. Then suddenly some unknown force brought them together. Hinata somehow wound up in Naruto's room. Off white eyes glanced around the room suddenly in horror and screamed. _

_A mass of blonde spiky hair shoot up and looked at her with the same expression. "W-what?! W-what are you doing in my room?" he hollered. "W-what do you mean? I-I-I… what am I doing in your room?" She asked looking at him and unfolded from her fetal position. For a moment they both stared at each other and both noticed their bruised bodies. "W-wh…-what happened to you?" asked the midnight blue haired heiress as she stepped over to the boy. "Nothing just got in a fight, as always." muttered Naruto. With ought warning Hinata pulled something out of the sweat shirt hoodie pocket she had been wearing. A small silver container filled with ointment and held it out to him. "Hmm what's this for?" asked the blonde while taking it. "I-It will help w-with your wounds." She whispered. The blonde once again looked at the silver container then looked at Hinata. "Thanks." He said while flashing a confused yet happy smile. "Y-your wel-"suddenly she he disappeared and Hinata found herself once again in her room. "I-I didn't even manage to get his name." she whispered. _

_End of flash back._

Ever since then I have been able to see Naruto. But it really doesn't really bother me much. Actually ever since then Naruto has become my best friend, even a better friend then Sasuke had been.

While lost in thought I brushed my long, thick, and wet midnight blue hair. Suddenly I snapped back into reality when my hair brush raked across the tender bruise. Quickly I winced and set down the hair brush and rubbed the bruise softly. Once the throbbing pain went away I proceeded to blow dry the hair. Once the mop of wet soaked hair was dry I re-brushed it. Once I brushed it for the second time I put my hair up into a pony tale so my hair won't get in the cover up while I apply it. I grabbed the cover up and began to apply to my bruised and abused skin.

Once it was fully applied I once let my hair down, thankfully the cover up hid my bruises well enough to the point I won't be asked about them. My split lip was another issue in itself, I had to apply the ointment to it and put on cover up plus some like natural colored lip stuck to make it look normal. I preceded the steps in order and thankfully it looked nearly completely normal. There wasn't a completely natural look to it but hopefully enough so I won't get asked about it.

Now that all my bruises looked nearly completely gone, I could continue to my wardrobe. Now my school had a dress code and we all had assigned clothing we had to wear every day to school. I pulled out my school uniform which consisted of white and black. I let the towel drop down to my ankles then I started to get dressed. The skirt hugged my hips in a bear hug and fell just above my knees. The top was a short sleeved white shirt and the jacket went over the white shirt and went to my wrists. The jacket was black as well with a black and white striped tie. The socks went to my knees and the shoes were also black. I admit it feels weird to wear black and white only.

Now that I was finished with getting dressed I looked at the time. It was just about time to go to school. I spotted my school bag and slung it over my shoulder before leaving the room. Once down the steps and to the door one of the servants opened it and bid me a good day. Once outside I got into the limo that drove me to and from school every day. I didn't like it. I wanted to walk to school or drive in a less fancy car but father always scolded me about it being improper.

AS the limo drove through the streets I found myself staring out of the tinted window as passersby's or other drivers pointed at the limo in surprise. It happened ever day so I don't get what everyone gets all worked up about. I mean I'd do anything just to sit or drive in one of the normal cars.

It wasn't long until we arrived at school, so I got out of the limo only to be wished another good day. As I went up the steps to school and wandered the hall ways I could hear people gossiping about the new students. I admit I was curious about them as well. Though want to know what would make this day perfect? Is if the new guy that Sasuke got transferred here with his girl friend was Naruto, but I doubt that would happen I mean he's not real… right?

Soon I came to my class room and entered it. Seem everyone was nearly already here. There was Sasuke, Tenten, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari, and a few others. I took my seat in my normal spot where I sit every day. My teacher Iruka came into class and turned to look at everyone. "Good morning class, today we have two new transfer students. I want you to treat them kindly even though they come from different backgrounds." Suddenly a pinkette haired girl wearing an outfit like mine came in. My jaw dropped justa bit. She looked like Sakura from my day dream, who is also Naruto's best friend. How weird. "Hello I'm Sakura Haruno and I'm looking forward to being here with you all." She greeted with a small wave. I guess she's trying to be cute and friendly. Then somebody else came in and my heart nearly stopped and my eyes widened. "Hi… I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I- Hinata?" He asked looking straight at me. The whole class turned to me. I could hear a few whispers that sounded like _you know him? _Or _they know each other?_ "N-Naruto-kun?" I asked.


	6. Chapter 6: A new reason

Naruto's POV

I think my heart stopped. I was seeing her and everyone else was seeing her. "Hinata?" I asked in a gasp. Suddenly I felt embarrassed that I said her name. I mean how could it possibly be her?! "N-Naruto-kun?" was her response. Both of us were starring at each other in pure surprise. But how?! How is this even possible?! But… I couldn't help but feel glad too.

My instincts over ruled my judgment. I came bounding up to her and locked her in a deep bear hug. "N-Naruto-kun!" she squeaked in surprise and I could feel her body heat up in embarrassment. So cute. I pulled her away from my embrace to examine her face. My eyes instantly locked onto her lips. Her bottom lip was still spilt, though it seemed like she did her best to cover it up with makeup. Then it hit me, if she's real, then everything she's been through was too. "Oh… Hinata I'm so…" I didn't get to finish my sentence when a brown headed teenager with red triangles on his cheeks spoke up. "Oy Hinata is this guy bothering you?" he asked. "W-what n-no. N-Naruto-kun is my friend k-Kiba-kun." Spoke Hinata before I had a chance to say anything. Another voice spoke up but I wasn't sure who said it "How do you know… such a commoner?" this made my blood boil.

"W-we where pen pals." Spoke Hinata once more. I guess that is a good choice to say we are pen pals, I mean it be hard to say that we knew each other for seven years or more now and we thought we weren't real. Fortunately for us everyone seemed satisfied with her answer.

I ended up taking an open seat next to Hinata. I could tell we were both waiting for free period or lunch so we can talk. The minutes passed slowly, too slowly, and so did every class we had to take. I was thankful when we were finally allowed to take our free period. "U-um Naruto-kun?" Came Hinata's soft sweet voice and I turned to look at her. "C-come with me I know a place w-where we can talk." She said and began to lead me to a place. We wound up on the roof of the school. Suddenly Hinata turned to me.

"A…. Are you really here?" she asked looking at be puzzled while placing a hand on my chest."Yeah I was gona ask you the same thing. This isn't a dream right?" well if it is a dream please don't ever wake me up. "N-no. B-but I thought you…" she paused and I cocked my head to the side "You what?" "I-I… I thought you w-weren't real." She said finally finishing her sentence. I didn't mean to but I couldn't help but laugh and she gave me a puzzled face "Sorry but hehe I fought you weren't real either." I said while holding my sides.

She let me continue my laughing fit for a while longer before she said. "S-so… I-if we are both real then h-" "How were we able to see each other?" I finished her sentence. She nodded her head and looked at me desperately. Silence engulfed us both.

Suddenly she clung to me and held onto my jacket school inform shirt tightly. "Hinata?" I asked looking at her puzzled. "Did I say something wrong?" she simply shook her head no at my question. "N-no… b-but you're here… you are really here." She managed to say in-between sobs. Quickly I wrapped my arms around her embracing in the way I have done many times before. "Yes, I'm here" I said and became completely was lost in her intoxicating scent of lavender and sugar.

We remained like this for a while longer before yanking each other out of the others arms. I cupped her face with my hands and whipped away some of her tears with my thumbs. Suddenly I could feel her lean into my gentle grasp and close her eyes as if she was soaking in every moment. She was absolutely breath taking. Her breath was rhythmically brushing my hand every time she exhaled. She then placed one of her hands on top of mine and exhaled a soft sigh before opening up her eyes. A red blush was one her face and I'm sure a soft pink one was occupying mine. I wanted to stay like this forever.

"N-Naruto-kun? D… does this mean you will keep your promise and h-help get my sister, cousin and I out of the situation? She asked. Then I remembered my promise to her and looked at her seriously. "I will do whatever I can to help you get away from that bastard of a father." I watched as her eyes turned grateful and a soft gentle smile came across her lips. Tough's lips… once again I wanted to kiss her lips. But they were bruised and split and I didn't want to hurt her. She seemed to be almost thinking the same thing due to the expression on her face. I leaned a bit in towards her to the point where the tips of our noses touched. "W-we… shouldn't be doing this. E-even if I want to… I…I can't." she spoke and made me pull away a bit "Why?" I asked. "B-because if father finds out… h-he will make things even harder for you." She whispered softly but she didn't let her eyes leave mine. "I don't care." "B-but I do." She said back in response. Because of this I released my grasp on her and let my hands fall limply to my sides. "Alright… I won't do anything you don't want to." I said though part of me really wished I would have just crushed my lips onto hers.

After all she's a girl I have been in love with for two years now. A girl I thought wasn't real, a girl who had been haunting my dreams, and now she's in front of me and very real.

Shortly after this we had to go back to class, though I wished out free period hadn't been so short. For the rest of class I constantly found myself sneaking peeks at her, afraid she would suddenly disappear on me once more. But it never happened. After school was out I managed to give her my address in case she ever needs to come over. You never know maybe she'd just like to hang out or… yeah hang out. Whatever the reason would be I wanted her to have it so she'd have a place to go if she needed one.

I ended up walking home that day but it was a different felling than normal, because I was actually sad to be leaving school. Normally I would always refuse to stay in school and looked forward to walking or driving home. Though this time it's different, I had a reason to go to school, she's my reason. And I will protect that reason.


	7. Chapter 7: Black mail

Hinata's POV

On the way home I fingered the piece of paper Naruto wrote down his address on. Quickly I pulled out my cell phone and typed in the address into notes just in case I lose the piece of paper. Once the address was entered I saved it and then shut off my phone. Father would kill me if he finds this address and I'm sure he's not expecting me to have it hidden in my phone. At least I hope so anyways.

As the car came into view my chaperone opened up the door and bid me a good afternoon as I stepped out. "A-and a good afternoon to y-you too." I replied before heading to go inside. Before the doors opened I quickly crumpled the paper into my hand and held onto it tightly. I prayed that as soon as the doors opened up my father wouldn't be waiting for me. But that hope was quickly smashed as the door opened.

"Hinata." came my father's cold voice "Go put on something nice, we have a press conference about your engagement to go to." I simply nodded my head and darted up to my room. Whenever father does this there is normally always a reason. I mean calling a press conference that is. Lately father has been pushing the marriage harder than he should. I think some people may be getting suspicious. After all father black mailed Sasuke into agreeing to the marriage. Typical father, though I admit I feel bad for Sasuke-kun. He disserves somebody better then a girl like me and he found her but has to keep it a secret. Like my feelings for Naruto and his feelings for me. If anyone found out about it wound be on the news everywhere and my father would be pissed.

After placing my crumbled up piece of paper onto my dresser I pulled out a light lavender dress that went to my ankles. It had a silver sequence of a heart and a silver sash around my waist. Then I grabbed a silver and purple clip on rose and placed it into my hair. Then I went back to the closet and grabbed a pair of two inch high purple high heels. After I slipped them on I headed out of my room.

Father was already waiting for me with an impatient look. His eyes examined me for a while before finally deciding he approved of the look. "Good lets go." He said sternly before heading outside. I simply fallowed him wordlessly to the car.

The drive lasted nearly a half an hour and nobody spoke a word. My sister who had been waiting in the car for us stared blankly out the window and I just looked at my feet. Soon the car came to a stop and the driver opened up our doors. Father got out first, then Hanabi, then me. Sasuke was already there waiting for us. As soon as I was out of the limo he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me into a hug. Why? Well the press was watching. Hesitantly he lightly kissed my cheek before walking me to where we would be sitting. After I took my place so did Sasuke beside me. The whole time we were both wordless.

My father looked at the faces of the reporters and seemed to be satisfied by the number of them here. "I called you hear today to announce that my Daughters and Sasuke's marriage is being moved ahead of schedule." This completely caught me off guard. Even Sasuke's eyes widened a bit and looked at Hiashi. My father's grin widened seemed to be even more satisfied with our reactions. "I fell that their relationship has gotten along well enough, I know they were scheduled to be married after they graduate high school but seeing how close they are I give them my blessings to marry now." Both Sasuke and I look at each other before looking back to my father, Hiashi. Something's wrong… he knows something.

The press conference lasted for a while longer with uneasy tension from Sasuke and I. The press however was soaking in this new delicious information like a sponge. As my family got back into the car my father glanced at me with a trumpet look. Once the limo began to drive he spoke "Hinata… how was school?" this made me freeze and I looked up at him puzzled. "W-what do you mean?" I asked. "Don't play coy." He snapped and his voice darkened. "Want to know the real reason I pushed the marriage forward? Seems you have been a very disobedient girl." A wicked grin came on his face and he held something out to me. What I saw made me sit absolutely still.

There was a picture of Naruto and I. His nose lightly touching mine and we looked ready to kiss. Oh no Naruto. "W-what are you going to do to him?!" I asked raising my voice loudly for once. "If you do as told and be a good girl I may let you continue to see him. And I won't have to do something to that boy to make his life miserable." He said with a sneer. This made me gasp and my eyes widened. I wouldn't put it past him. I honestly wouldn't. "W-what do you want me to do?" I asked.

His grin came to his face once more. "Be good and do as told. Act like a wife around Sasuke when you're married. I also know about his little girlfriend, only fitting for the wife to also have a mystery man in her life. After all you are such a worthless girl I doubt you can keep this boy, Naruto I think his name is, Happy for long." He said to me coldly. Soon we arrived back home.

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly. I was counting down to when my father would be asleep. Soon my father excused himself from our presence and went to retire to bed. Quickly I dashed up to my room and kicked off my heels. I slipped on a pair of comfy flip flops and ran out of the bed room. Silently I darted down the steps and to the front door. My hand was griping a hold of my phone tightly as I yanked the door open. Outside was black, pitch black except for the city lights that shone. I ran out of that house as fast as I could. While I ran I opened up my phone and went to notes. After examining the address Naruto gave me, I had a rough idea where to go. I need to see him and tell him about what happened. He needs to know that he's in danger.


	8. Chapter 8: I promise

Naruto's POV

It was late at Night when I heard a knocking sound coming from my front door. "Ugh… that better not be Sakura again to fawn about her boyfriend." I whined and got off the couch I had been sitting on. I reached the door and grabbed the door knob and pulled it open. Who I found on the other side was the last person I was expecting to show up.

There stood Hinata completely soaked from head to toe. Any makeup she had on was running down her face making her dark bruises even more noticeable from when I last saw them. "Hinata." I spoke in surprise and she gave me a worried look "W-We need to talk." She spoke to me. "Uh okay come inside." Was the only thing I managed to say and I stepped aside. She came into my house shivering and cold to the bone.

"First you go and take a shower I'll let you barrow some of my clothes." I told her but she began to protest "Whatever you're going to tell me is not worth you getting sick over." I protested to her and shut the door. I heard her let out a small sigh in defeat and nodded her head. "Good." I grinned and went to get her some spare clothes. I pulled out a pair of orange sweat pants and a long sleeved black shirt out of my dressed drawer along with a pair of boxers. Then I want to the linen closet and got out a fresh towel and handed them to her. "Now go warm up okay? And er sorry about the boxers but I figured they'd be, well, warmer than your underwear." I said to her with a blush on my face. "A-alright." responded Hinata who took the shirt, pants, boxers, and towel from me before heading into the bathroom. It wasn't long until I heard the shower run.

Shortly after that the shower stopped running and the fully dressed Hyuga came out of my bathroom dressed my in clothes. She made her way over to me before sitting down on the couch beside to me. I watched as she happily snuggled into my clothing though her hair was dripping wet. "So what is it you wanted to tell me?" I asked. Immediately she began to explain when she had come.

"F-father he… He has pictures of what h-happened today at school. H-He's threatening you a-and saying if I don't m-marry Sasuke-kun soon t-then he will make things worse f-for you a-and that I-I take seriously. M-My father doesn't make empty threats." She explained to me "That bastard!" I snapped clearly angry which seemed to startle the Hyuga girl beside me. "sorry." I murmured remembering how sensitive she is to anger. Her bruises were now clearly visible but not as bad as before. I suddenly pull her into my warm embrace and shut my eyes tightly "I promise to get you out of there, everyone, I promise to get everyone away from your father." Once again I repeated my promise to her. Never again do I want to see her hurt. "When… when is your father having you marry Sasuke?" I asked her. "I-I'm supposed to marry him i-in three months." She said in response. "Then I promise to get you out before then… somehow I'll get you out."

Suddenly I felt Hinata shift in my arms so she could rest her head on my chest which I didn't object too. We remained like this for several minutes before I hear her breathing soften a bit. My gaze looked down at her and she appeared to be falling asleep in my arms. "Sleepy?" I asked while stroking a hand threw her thick long black hair. "Mmhm." was her weak response to me. "Then come on." I said and picked her up off the couch. "N-Naruto-kun w-what are you doing?" she asked in protest. "Don't worry Hinata." I mumbled to her before carrying her into my room. I set her down on my bed and I went to close my bed room door. She was staring at me eye wide and her face a dark crimson red in a blush. I let out a sly foxish grin which made her squeak and her blush darkened beyond any known color of red. Maybe that color should be named after her? Sounds like a good idea to me.

I let out a low chuckle and walked over to her "Don't worry I'm not going to do anything you don't want to do." I replied and lay down beside her while wrapping my arms around her. While pulling her close to me I could feel her struggle for a few moments before calming down. Her breathing was erratic and her body temperature was high due to her blush. "Shhh… go to sleep." I whispered to her before grabbing a blanket at the end of my bed and throw it around both of us. While snuggled agents her I let my breath hit the nape of her neck causing her to shiver.

After a while I could hear her breathing soften, she had gone to sleep. Soon I to began to drift asleep as well.

When morning finally came, my pre set alarm went off. I groaned and flailed my arm around trying to turn it off. As soon as I heard the clicking noise of the off button I turned and looked at Hinata. There she was cuddled up agents me both hands resting on my chest. Thankfully her bruises looked more faded away today and nearly gone now. I grinned once more at her before, reluctantly, removing myself from my bed. "Hinata wake up." I called out while gently shaking her. "Hmm?" She asked and opened up her eyes tiredly. "Come on we have to get ready for school. That and get some breakfast." "B-but I'm sleepy." She muttered in reply to me. I gave a grin and leaned in towards her ear "Come on Hinata hime… you better get up or else I'm going to have to get dressed with you in here." Her eyes instantly widened and the dark unknown color of red, which I shall now call Hinata after her, re appeared on her face. "M-Meep!" she squeaked and quickly darted out of my room. "I was only joking!" I called after her with a laugh and trailed after her. "Besides, I still need to shower."

Suddenly I froze hearing something "Naruto, I didn't know you could get such a cute girl." came the annoying voice of my godfather Jiraiya. I groaned and looked over at him "Shut up." I snapped a bit not really in the mood. "Well at least tell me you two had fun." He said while winking at me. My face and Hinata's both became beat red. "It's not like that! She come over soaking wet from the rain so I let her barrow some of my clothes!" I snapped at him again. "What a shame a girl with toughs curves would be fun to have a night with. Especially with such nice perfect bre-" "SHUT THE HELL UP! Don't talk about her like that!" I yelled "Damn pervert she's way to young for you!" My gaze went over to Hinata who was red as a tomato. While scowling I grabbed her hand and went to the kitchen with her. The rest of that morning was rather awkward due to the fact my perverted godfather kept giving Hinata a pervy look.

After breakfast I quickly showered, got dressed, and went to grab Hinata's wrist while handing her a plastic bag that held her clothes from last night "Come on." I said to her while storming out of my apartment. "W-where are we going?" she asked "To Sakura's I'm sure she has a spare uniform you can barrow."


	9. Chapter 9: How to find evidence

Hinata's POV

This morning was rather awkward for both Naruto and me. I could feel his godfather's perverted looks. So I was actually rather thrilled that we were leaving. As we walked down the streets I began to examine everything as we went. The town looked different in the day time than it did at night. I liked it. It wasn't long until we arrived at a house with pink flowers decorating the entrance. As Naruto went to knock on the door the door flew open and a pink haired girl came into view. "Naruto?! Why are you here?" she called out in surprise. "Hey Sakura, erm I need a favor from you. Wait… how did you know I was here?" He asked. Her eyes went from Naruto to me then back at Naruto. "Ok…ay? And I saw you threw my bedroom window." she spoke before shrugging it off. "Okay then come inside." With this we both entered into her house.

The inside of the home was rather plain compared to what I am used to but I like it. The walls were painted a pearly white and the floors had a salmon pink carpet with pine floor boards in the kitchen and door way entrance. It had three bedrooms and two bathrooms and was over all fairly clean. In the living room was a 24 inch TV and there were also two chairs and a couch. In the middle was a rug decorated with a floral pattern on it.

"So what can I help you with?" Asked the pinkette while grabbing a glass cup and pouring some orange juice into it. "Well I was wondering if maybe Hinata could barrow one of your spare school uniforms." Naruto asked. I watched as Sakura turned and looked from him to me. "Hmm I don't think my normal ones will fit her. Though I do have a large one that my mom bought me, she got the wrong size. So I guess she can barrow one." Then she began to walk off and waved for me to fallow. I smiled weakly and fallowed after her to her bed room.

It wasn't long until we reached a room that was painted purely pink along with pink bed spread sheets and other pink objects. On her dresser was a single picture of her and Sasuke together. "So your Hinata Hyuga right? Sasuke's told me about you." Spoke the pinkette while digging threw her clothes closet. "U-um yes that's me." I managed to say. "Nice to meet you, I'm Sakura, but I'm sure that idiot out there already told you that." She spoke. "N-No I know who you are, S-Sasuke-kun talks about you. A-also I don't think Naruto-kun is an idiot." I spoke. Though she just shrugged it off and pulled something out of her closet. It was one of our school uniforms though it almost looked a size or two too small. "You can change in here okay?" She said with a smile before leaving the room, of course though she closed the door behind her to give me some privacy.

Once I removed Naruto's clothing, I set the plastic bag down and was grateful to find my underwear and other undergarments dry. I slipped them on and went to put on the spare uniform. I was right, it is too small. The chest area was tight but it would have to do. The skirt also hugged my hips a bit tighter then I am used too as well as being a lot shorter. Once making sure that everything was properly and neatly placed on my body, I re tied up the plastic bag and left Sakura's room. "T-thank you for the spare clothes Sakura-chan." I replied and she just gave me a smile "No problem."

"Well since we are all here why don't we all walk to school together?" suggested the pinkette with a clap of her hands. "W-walk… to school?" I asked with a tilt of my head, I have never walked to school before so this was an odd suggestion. "Yeah… oh that's right high class people usually don't walk to places. Well it's not far and there's a first for everything!" She chimed and grabbed both Naruto's and my own hand before dragging us out the door. This girl is seriously stronger then she looks!

After a while of walking we arrived to the large private academy that we go to school at. While we walked past the metal gates I could feel the odd stares from others when we passed by. "Hey guy's I'll meet up with you later. Sasuke told me he has something to tell me today!" cheered the pinkette while she ran off. My eyes met Naruto's in a sad look, for the both of us knew what the girl would end up learning. The man she loved had to marry me, sooner than he had expected, unless Naruto and I can think of a way to stop it. "U-um Naruto-kun?" I asked looking over at the blonde haired boy. He gave me a warm smile "Yeah Hinata hime?" he asked me in a tone that made me blush slightly. "U-um… I-If you're going to get me o-out of the marriage we need a plan." I said in response.

He paused, looked down at his feet and mumbled. "I…. I haven't thought that far ahead yet." He admitted. Well it was to be expected I couldn't expect him to come up with a miracle plan over night. "I-It's fine, we still have t-time to think of something." I replied trying to cheer him up. "Yeah well, I men I know what we have to do! We got to find a way to get proof of the way your dad treats you, though that's not gona be easy."

For the next ten minutes we talked about some ways we may be able to get evidence. Naruto suggested a video camera, but there was no way to hide it in my house with ought dad spotting it. Maybe… actually there could be a way. "M-Maybe we could ask Shino-kun." I suggested to him. "Shi-who?" he asked my puzzled. "Ahh, Shino-kun is a bug specialist b-but he also does spy cameras for his bugs. H-He says his bugs are scared of cameras s-so he makes them so he can't see them." Sure I know it sounds weird but it is the truth. Well he has them hidden because he wants to observe the bugs with ought them knowing they are being watched. "Hmm might be worth a shot." He replied with a nod and grabbed my hand "Let's go find him!" he said and dragged me off in an unknown direction. He was shooting from the hip and winging it. Thankfully we had been about a half an hour early or more for school so we had time to spare. As we passed by a class room we heard an angry yell "WHAT?! You're getting married?!" Instantly we both knew who it was. "Sakura." We both said at the same time.


	10. Chapter 10: Fight in Kakashis class room

Okay disclaimer once again I do not own Naruto or any of the cast! If an OC is introduced you will be informed.

Secondly I want to thank everyone who has stuck with me on this story so far, things are about to pick up and possibly take a big turn for the worst. So stay tuned and get ready for some drama!

Also thirdly sorry for posting this a bit late, I had some writes block on how I wanted this all to go down. I think I wrote like 3 possible outcomes for this XD I'm not good at fighting scenes.

I am soooo sorry this chapter Is a bit cheesy because my creativity was running on zero. Next one will be better. and it's a bit short too, sorry.

* * *

Naruto's POV

Both Hinata and I stopped dead in our tracks the moment we heard Sakura shouting. "Sakura." We both said at the exact same time. Seems she didn't take the news to well, then again who would? Then the shouting got worse, both of them were flat out arguing at the top of their lungs. Suddenly Hinata opened up the door and rushed inside for fear this argument could take a turn for the worst. "Hinata!" I quickly yelled after her and ran in. Immediately the midnight blue haired girl was trying to calm down both of them which didn't seem to work since Sakura's wrath turned onto her. "You! I can't believe you! After I bring you into my home and let you barrow my clothes you steal my boyfriend?!" she shouted loudly. "Sakura! She had no choice in the matter! Do you think this would be happening if I had a say so in it?!" shouted the black haired man with dark black eyes. I'm assuming He was Sasuke. The pinkette turned to him sharply "Oh course you have a CHOICE! You're the one getting married!" she screeched while flailing her arms around in the air.

With that the whole argument went out of hand. Fists were flying, mostly Sakura's, and there were shouting. A few screeches and angry shouts later Hinata stumbled back holding her a hand over her right eye. I think Sakura punched her in the face; I'm not fully sure what happened because it all went by so fast. Sasuke was in full rage mode and hollering at the pinkette who was shouting back at him in the same wrathful tone. While I checked on Hinata Sakura and Sasuke continued to fight and yell. I pried her hand away from her face and looked at the now black eye. It was then that my temper flared, "What the hell Sakura?!" I yelled and turned to her. "Well she's a boyfriend stea-"she began but Sasuke quickly cut her off. "Sakura! Shut up unless you know what you are actually talking about." The pinkette stumbled backwards in surprise.

While all this was going on Hinata sat on the floor and went back to gently cradling her bruised eye with her hand. "Well I do know what I'm talking about! I thought our relationship was going just FINE and now I find out you're getting married earlier than expected?! You said the engagement would just be that until you were both 19! By then you could have said no!" wailed Sakura. The way Sakura was accusing both of them made it seem like they _wanted _to get married. "It's not like that Sakura!" I shouted. "They are being forced to get married!" I added. This didn't seem like news to her so I decided to add more information. "Her father forced the news on them out of the blue, honestly they didn't chose this!" And with that Sakura actually shut up and began to search my face for any hint of deceit. Though she gave a defeated sigh the moment she couldn't find any hint of betrayal. Suddenly I heard Hinata whimper and as she same closer to me while still holding her eye.

Several minutes passed by in silence while I made sure Hinata was alright once more. It agitated me that her face was now decorated in a bruise when the old ones had pretty much faded away. I guess her medical cream she once told me about really does help the bruising go away much faster than normal.

Suddenly the door opened up and a man with spiky silver hair walked into the class room. His face was draped in some kind of a mask while he kept one of his eyes shut. A scar decorated the side of his face as well. In one hand he held a book that was wide open titled 'Icha Icha' one of tough's perverted books I see in the store… not that I read any of them or was looking for them.

Kakashi looked at us with his one open eye. The gaze skimmed over Sasuke, then Sakura, and myself, until settling upon Hinata. "Miss Hyuga, you should go to the nurse for that eye." He replied and stepped towards his desk. "Oh, and Miss Haruno, please try not to cause any more trouble in my class room." He added. At that moment I swear I think my jaw dropped to the ground, same goes with Sakura. "And Mister Uzumaki you may go with Miss Hyuga if you wish." "U-um yes Mister Hatake!" came my fast reply. With that both Hinata and I were out the door.


	11. Chapter 11: Karin

Okay disclaimer time I do not own any of the Naruto character. I do however own the two lackeys of Karin. Also I want to point out Karin may be OOC because I'm not that far ahead in Naruto shippuden. I haven't yet see Karin in the show / manga. Also I have nothing agents Karin just she was the only person I thought about having as the 'school bully' so sorry. ^ ^' it nothing agents Karin but she was just the first person who came into my head.

* * *

Hinata's POV

Naruto and I headed down the hall way towards the nurses office. Though the blonde didn't stray too far from me afraid that I might faint or something. It's kind of him but he really doesn't have to come with me. "N-Naruto-kun." I began "Y-you don't have to come with y-you know." I added in my normal soft tone. "Hmm?" the blonde replied looking over at me. "It wasn't like I had anything else to do plus I wanted to make sure you are alright." He replied with a grin. Somehow when ever he grins like that all my senses of trying to convince him I'm fine goes out the window. Then I hear giggling up ahead and a voice rang out. "That really happened?" was the first voice "Well yeah what do you expect?" replied the second and all together I knew who it was. Karin and her lackeys.

Then Naruto saw my worried expression "Hey, Hinata everything okay?" he asked me with a concerned tone. "Y-yes it's just that…" I didn't even get to finish my sentence when a voice piped up. "Ohh Karin look! It's Hi-na-ta" spoke a dirty blonde colored hair girl. Though the way she said my name was half in disgust and half in sheer malice. Then again these girls where the 'Sasuke fan club' who were out to get me because of my engagement to Sasuke. All three of tough's girls had been possible fiancée's at least in their minds. So they blame me for stealing their beloved Sasuke when I didn't want to marry him in the first place. I mean sure we were best friends for a long time but that doesn't mean I love him romantically. He's more so a brother to me than anything.

Then the red head turned and faced me while pushing up her glasses that had been resting on the tip of her nose. "Well if it isn't the young Hyuga heiress." She spoke with a grin. "Oh, who is this? Your boyfriend? Shame, such same! First you steal my boyfriend Sasuke and now he's not good enough for you so you get a new one?! Oh, or is this one your secret lover. After all you are getting married." She spat. Beside her a dirty blonde and a brown haired girl giggled at Karin's accusations. "What the hell?" asked Naruto in an angry tone. "Who am I!? WHO AM I! I am Karin! President of a… certain club." She hissed at him. And by 'certain club' she means the Sasuke fan club.

With that she ran a hand threw her long red hair. "So Hinata how did you get that black eye? Did something get a little out of control? Or did somebody finally get pissed off at you enough to punch you?" she snickered.

Beside me I could fell Naruto tensing up as his hand began to become clench fists. Instantly I moved my hand and placed it on top of his trying to calm him down. "Oh I get it, or did it get a little rough in the bedroom last night between you and your lover?" with that my face became a small shade of red. How on earth could she think I did…? THAT?! "W-what no!" I squealed loudly. "That's what they all say." snapped Karin while she folded her arms.

Naruto was clearly getting pissed because his knuckles where turning white. Quickly he grabbed my wrist and began to pull me in the direction of the nurse's office and swerved around the group of three. "Ohh going off again are you? Well have fun! Just wait until sasuke hears about this!" she called after us and began to laugh. Now I don't hate a lot of people, but I really hate her sometimes. But right now, I think I could die of embarrassment, the only lucky thing was nobody else was around to hear to accusations.

Naruto still tugged me along with him to the nurse's office and one then he pulled me inside. So far it seems nobody else was hear, not even the nurse. "Guess we have to wait." He mumbled and sat down in a chair. "Who the hell where toughs girls exactly?" he asked while locking his blue eyes onto my soft lilac ones. "W-well t-that was Karin, Natsumi, and Hikari." I replied to him. Though this answer didn't seem to satisfy him "What's their issue with you?" he asked. "W-well they all really like Sasuke-kun s-so they think I stole him f-from them." I replied in a soft whisper tone. Instantly Naruto shoot me a puzzled look on his face. "What the hell are all girls this crazy sometimes?" he asked me. The look on his face and the way he said it caused an unwanted giggle to escape my throat. "N-not all girls." I replied while sitting beside him.


	12. Chapter 12 Conflict

Naruto's POV

* * *

We spent several minutes in silence while we waited for the nurse. When she did come in a conversation started between Hinata and the blonde nurse, or at least nurses assistant. Her name was Ino, from what I gathered due to the fact that's what Hinata called her. When the blonde or was she light blonde? Anyways when she asked Hinata what happened to her eye she explained that she tripped and fell onto a corner of a desk. So… she was covering for Sakura. Sometimes Hinata is to kind for her own good. I shook my head slightly at her but continued to watch.

The rest of the day passed relatively quickly. We had most of all out classes together, except gym and the last class of the day, History.

Finally during a break we went to find Shino, however, when we asked Shino about planting bugs in her house he had refused. "What do you mean you RUFUSE?!" I hollered slightly annoyed. "N-Naruto-kun please calm down." whispered Hinata while tugging on my sleeve. "I say no because the Hyuga's have a strong business hold on my families company… if the bugs where to be discovered it would mean bad news for us." I watched as Hinata nodded her head showing her understanding and went to leave. Even though I was purely agitated I followed after her.

We need to think of another plan. If we don't her father will get away with it.

By now some people, if they knew what was going on, would be wondering why Hinata hasn't gone to the police. Well the answer is simple, she's scared. However this doesn't mean she's scared for her own life. No, she's afraid for her sister and cousin's life. Not that I blame her at all, her father is one scary bastard.

Suddenly the school bell rang out across the school informing everyone class was out. As I headed out the door I skimmed the crowed of teenagers flocking out of the school as if there was a wild boar chasing them.

No Hinata.

_Damn it where is she?_ I thought to myself while I turned around several hall ways to find my locker and hopefully to find Hinata. Suddenly I heard some shouting and a familiar and irritation voice rang out.

"Haha you don't have your scrawny boyfriend around to save you, you two timer!" it rang out loud and clear. _Karin_ Damn that woman she really pisses me off and I only met her once!

I stormed over to get a look at the poor soul she was tormenting this time and what I saw pissed me off to hell and back. There was Hinata pinned agents a locker and Karin had a hold of her school uniform jacket's collar. Her red eyes were locked onto the defenseless Hyuga who was unable to fight back. Even if she could I doubt she would have. "Listen you, I don't care how rich your little daddy is Sasuke is mine!" bellowed out the red head and her little minions snickered in unison. That's it I'm pissed.

Not waiting for an opening and not giving a warning I walked over to Karin lifted up a hand and slapped her. Stunned the female was fully in shock as she looked up at me. Then a growl pierced her lips "Who the hell do you think you are slapping me like that?!" demanded Karin. "It doesn't matter who I am and I don't give a damn how high you think you are. You don't treat people like that because you're jealous!" I snapped back. Her red eyes clashed with my bright blue ones in a hateful gaze. "N…Naruto-kun." whispered Hinata who was looking at me in surprise. She's never seen me like this; she never knew that I have a dark side to me. I didn't want to tell her. It's as if some un-known force possesses me and forces me to say and do things I later regret.

"Why don't you just got back to the pig stein where you belong buster!" snapped the red head once more. "Ya know your really pissing me off lady!" I growled back in a harsher tone then she used. "Seriously who do you think you are talking to me like that?!" she demanded in her normal irritating tone.

Oh hell now she's done it "Listen sociopathic lady! Read my lips. Leave. Hinata. Alone." I demand getting rather irritated at her. Even more then I already was that is. My cobalt blue gaze locked onto her as a death glaring match ensued.

Suddenly I felt a gentle hand rest on my arm. "N-Naruto-kun." stuttered Hinata while looking at me with afraid, wide, lilac eyes. "Let's j-just go please." She begged me.

I hesitated.

"F…fine." I finally caved in not wanting her to look at me with tough's eyes. That look, it was fear. I wasn't sure if it was for me or if she was afraid at me. Though I do know I never wanted to see her look at me like that. I didn't want her to be afraid of me.

"You can't just walk away coward!" snapped the red head in front of me drawing my attention back to her. I gave a sharp glare at her "Listen, school is out, just go home. I'm done with this. However if you mess with Hinata again I will be back." I growled at her before turning and leave. The last thing I heard from her was some growling hisses and curses. However I didn't look back to comment at her.

* * *

Sorry I know I'm the words worst update ever! I'll try harder next time just I'm not good with conflict scenes so I tried my best. now some of you where hoping Naruto would slap Karin so here yeah go. ;3


End file.
